1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the food pan, cover, and lid art wherein a cover is utilized for a pan of food. More particularly, it is within the art of maintaining food in a safe, fresh, and clean environment in a food pan wherein a lid can be removed in whole or in part for exposing the food for food service. Such food pans, lids, and covers are utilized within the field of institutional food service such as restaurants, fast food restaurants, hospitals, schools, banquet facilities, and other related institutional food service activities.
2. Prior Art
The prior art with regard to food pans, containers, and related lids, and covers have involved multiple configurations made of various materials. In this particular case, the food pans, covers, and lids related to this invention are generally in the plastic food service area.
Such food pans, lids, and covers usually rely upon a flange or surface upon which the lid or cover can rest on the pan. Also, there have been various means of closing the food pan covers and opening them with living hinges or other types of hinges.
In addition thereto, various flanges and inter-nesting locking means have been utilized in order to secure a cover to a food pan which can then be removed for food service.
Such covers and lids sometimes have a snap over feature with regard to various plastic connections. Also, it is known to have a cover with a flexible interior channel that seats on top of a food pan or food container. Further to this extent, food pans sometimes have lids or covers which pivot or turn from one particular point to another or have interior oriented walls that seat within a container.
It is also know that certain containers can have nesting configurations with respect to various seating relationships for providing a cover over the pan.
Many of the foregoing configurations including the pans, hinges, and lids have a drawback with regard to being maintained in a sanitary condition as well as ease of placement and function.
This particular invention has a sliding feature which secures a sliding lid into relationship with a food pan cover. The sliding lid within the cover provides for opening of the cover and access to the food within the pan. The sliding lid can be slid open and removed at will for access. Further to this extent, the sliding lid is indexed and secured to the cover by means of various interfacing securements.
In addition thereto, the lid of this invention provides for drainage and removal of food thereon so that it will not be left to fall or drip into the food pan. Also, a simplified sliding rail engagement creates a closure which easily glides backwardly and forwardly for supporting and providing access when the lid is slid within the cover.
The cover and the lid are easily inserted and matched with each other for removal and insertion by a unique support mechanism provided by the lid in association with the cover. Additionally, the cover provides for a rail support with the lid for holding and allowing easy removal and initial engagement as will be seen hereinafter.
Additional features of the lid and flanges allow the sliding and locking of the lid. The lid can be easily disassembled from the cover and the cover from the pan to provide for cleaning and sanitary maintenance. As a consequence, this invention is a step over the art providing ready and facile coverage of food within a pan.
In summation, this invention comprises a food pan and cover combination with a sliding lid within the cover that slides on rails, flanges, keyways, or supports and has specific stops and locks so that the lid can be slid open in an easy manner and at the same time disassembled for cleaning and maintenance of sanitary conditions.
More specifically, the invention provides for a cover that is indexed and seated on a food pan. Within the cover, a lid is supported in part thereon as well as on the food pan. The lid can slide backwardly and forwardly for providing access to an opening within the cover. As the lid slides backwardly and forwardly for access, it is supported on one portion by the cover and on the other portion on the top of the food pan in a keyway formed between the cover and pan.
Stops and indexing points are provided on the cover for stopping the lid at an appropriate position. Also a seating of the lid against locking projections of the cover is provided. Further to this extent, the locking positions maintain the lid in a relatively fixed position until it is slid into a position to provide access. This is accomplished by a handle across the trailing edge of the lid.
The lid also has a lip extending around its periphery which protects the interior contents of the food from exposure to other food or liquids dropping into the pan. The edge of the lid has drainage conduits or channels at either end to provide for removal of liquids and food so that they do not enter the food within the pan.
The lid is easily inserted into the cover through a geometry which allows the lid to be supported at one end on the cover. At an intermediate portion of the lid, a pair of rails, keys, flanges or extensions support the lid on the pan while at the same time allowing for removal and emplacement. The removal and emplacement features help to enhance the cleanliness and ability of the lid to be removed or placed in association with the cover.